


You In Me

by Anonymouswriter1029384756



Category: Original Work
Genre: Armpit Kink, Eventual Smut, First Time Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Kissing, Licking Fetish, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pining, Tongue Fetish, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouswriter1029384756/pseuds/Anonymouswriter1029384756
Summary: Noah, a 16 year old kid has always been attracted to his Pastor. When fate leads them to spend time together, will his feelings come out? How will his pastor feel, and most importantly how will he respond?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Original bookmark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic I’ve ever written. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think in the comments. I’m hoping to post twice a week! (Also, sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this a long time mostly for myself. But I wanted you to have it too, I haven’t looked over it much.

It was another Sunday, time for church bright and early again. Sunday’s always seem to be the same, not the same as in “boring” but it’s just it seems like nothing exciting ever happens. I go to church then come home eat lunch and relax, spend time upstairs and then go to youth come back home eat dinner watch tv and then go to bed.

I just wanted something a little different but I guess God is saying no right now. Here’s to another boring ass day.

I got dressed, nothing too fancy because our church isn’t like that but nothing too slackish because our church isn’t like that either. Church starts at 9:00, then there’s worship until 9:35 then announcements, greeting and welcoming until 9:50. Then our hot ass pastor speakers until 10:25-10:30. Did I mention our pastor is hot?

I mean he’s got huge bulky muscles and his hair is gorgeous, he body is like a dad-bod which totally rocks. He’s perfect, his shirts are always so tight which ya know is a bonus. His voice is a little higher than most people but I think that just adds to the fun. I mean I’m gay so there’s nothing really fun about daydreaming. 

So off we went to church, it’s just me and my parents. I have an older brother but he’s 25, moved out, and an atheist. I mean I believe in God but it’s just not very strong.

When we arrived we were greeted by my friends who always stand there every morning. I always tell them how surprised I am that they get up extra early to greet. 

When the time for worship arrives we all enter the Sanctuary. We’re greeted with some hellos and smiles. Then we find our seats. Off to the right side where the youth are supposed to sit. Youth are aged 12-18 I’m 15 so it all works out soon to be 16 at the end of July. It’s only the end of June so I still have another month. But soon I’ll be able to drive and get out of the house whenever I want.

We sit in the second row and Pastor Adam sits in the front. Sometimes I stare at his back and try to see the muscles through the shirt but most of the times it’s just awkward. 

When the music is over Pastor Adam walks up and says good morning to everyone. Then after that he says “turn to someone, say hi give them a hug” when he puts the mic down he starts to walk off the stage. That’s weird for him because he usually has other things to say after everyone is done saying hi. 

That’s when I noticed he was walking toward me. He motioned for me to follow him to the right side of the stage. Then he got close and whispered in my ear. “Can you help me with a demonstration today?” 

“Yeah sure?” I whispered back still not sure where this was going. Usually Adam asks some people to help him if he needs them for a demonstration so the congress understands better for the ‘visual learners’. But it was weird he was asking me. He usually has a whole team of people he asks, and they’re here today. But why me?

“So I’ll all need you to do is just walk up in stage when I say your name. The rest will be self explanatory.” He pulled away and smiled. “Think you can do that?”

“Sure thing.” I said. He gave me a pat on my stomach, smiled and then walked back onto the stage. 

I sat back down and my heart couldn’t stop pounding. I mean it wasn’t a big deal but it was to me. I mean my crush wants to use me on stage for something. 

The service got started and he talked about carrying your burdens and how to lay them down. And if you’re holding them then it’s harder to focus on God. I was really getting into it when he called me up. “And now, Noah is going to come up and help me demonstrate what the sermon looks like.” Everyone clapped.

I got up and walked onto the stage. “So Noah is going to get in my arms and I’m going to carry him around. This will show that it will be harder for me to focus and talk to God.” What!!!!!!! What the hell am I doing? This is crazy. 

He bent down and wrapped an arm around the bottom of my legs and the other around my upper back then before I knew it i was in his arms bridal style. It felt great and as he was talking it’s like everything faded away. It was just him and I. He walked around with me doing more demonstrations but all I could do was focus on his cologne he had on and how damn good it smelled. 

But just as quickly as the moment was there it was over and I was walking back to my seat with applaud for my “performance”

I left church with my parents and on the way back all I could think about was why? Why me? Why not his kids? Or his wife even? Why me? It didn’t make sense to me! But I’ll take any second with him I could get. 

My parents said something too “Hey Noah, why did Pastor Adam choose you? I mean you aren’t the lightest thing in the world no offense.” 

“I have no idea. Your guess is as good as mine” I replied. 

Up to my room I walked and all I could do was smile and smile, I’m pretty sure I even went to bed smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah goes away to church camp over the summer, and well... Adam works there too! When Noah’s not feeling well and Adam catches him on his way back to lay down, what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the love on Chapter 1, y’all rock! Here’s chapter 2 for ya. Right now I’m working on slowly building their relationship, but things will pick up at the end of chapter 3 and especially in Chapter 4. Enjoy!

Well June went quick and July was already here. July was camp month. The big retreat all the youth go on for a week and have fun and experience God. 

I will have to say it definitely is one of my favorite weeks. One because Adam is there and two because my parents aren’t. And if there’s a chance of something happening, it’s this week!

So off we went. We usually carpool and all of us crammed in on car is miserable but we make it work and we just talk and laugh. Mostly about stupid things, love, crushes, God and more. 

“So Noah! Who do you like?” My friend asked me.

I still haven’t told anyone I’m gay or that I like my pastor for crying out loud and I can’t. I’ll be judged and the word will get out and things will just go from good to bad in an instant.

“Ummmm... no one really” 

“Awww c’mon! Who who who?”

“I’m not saying! It’s a secret, and besides if I say anything then word will get out.”

“Oooooo! So you do like someone?”

“Yeah...”

“Spill pleaaasseeee!”

“No no no no!”

“Ugh finnnneeeee”

“Thank you haha”

“Ok next person!”

Well at least I avoided that one. And no harm no foul as they say. 

We arrive just a few minutes later and off we go into our cabins to set stuff down. Most of my friends are girls and since they can’t sleep in the same area I’m usually left alone. I do have one guy friend but he’s 18 so he sleeps with the older kids. 

When we finish unpacking our stuff we go to the main lobby area to hear the rules. This year Pastor Adam is in charge of this part so up he goes in a tank top showing his guns, making me hard again. 

I don’t even listen to the rules (because I know them already) and just focus on him. Damn! He’s so hot. 

After that we leave to go eat lunch and then play games. Why do they put them back to back? I don’t know. But after lunch we head down to the main area where there’s a big open field. There are several games set up. Each church has a different color assigned to them ours is Blue. We get into our teams and the instructor explains what we will be doing.

Once we know the rules we get started. On the first part you have to run through an obstacle course and then back. Then after that you sprint a quarter of a mile over to a balance beam where first you spin with a bat to your head. Then you cross a balance beam and below it is mud. If you fall you have to restart. Then you run and have to slide down a slip-n-slide. Then at the end you have to score three hoops around a cone. 

It really was a lot and by the end I felt sick. We walked back up and I still wasn’t feeling right. After that it was time to swim which I was in no mood to do. The course killed me and I felt like throwing up. 

We went over to the pool and I just sat by the edge everyone swimming and having fun I didn’t mind and neither did anyone. I had to pee as well so I told my counselor. “Hey I’m not feeling well... can I go lay down in the cabin?” 

“Sure thing! Let me know if you need anything okay?” 

“Ok.” Off I went and to my cabin. The cabin is on the other side of the pool and it’s a little ways away. While I was walking there was no one around but I was gripping my stomach because it hurt so much. I was almost at the door when over the hill came Pastor Adam. 

“Hey!” He said, “aren’t you supposed to be at...” he looked at the clipboard in his hand, “the pool?” He finally stated.

“Yeah but my counselor said I could lay down in here, I’m not feeling well.” I went to open the door and go lay down when I felt a had touch my arm. I jumped at the touch a little bit. 

“Mind if I pray for you?”

“Sure.” In our church, we believe in the power of prayer. Praying for people and believing God will heal the pain right then and there.

“Where exactly does it hurt?” He asked actually looking concerned.

I pointed and touch right above my belly button. “Here.” 

“Do you mind if I put my hand on your stomach?”

My breath hitched a little “ummm... sure go ahead!” I said maybe a little too excited.

He put his hand right where I said and it felt great. His hand was huge, and it felt awesome resting on my stomach. He started to pray and pray and pray. He did it three times each time still having his hand on my stomach. When he was done the last time he still had his hand there. “Well, hows it feel now?” His hand still on my stomach.

“Umm... better!” I said. It actually did and I was surprised. My hot ass pastor can work a damn miracle on me any day.

He smiled! Then moved his hand off my stomach. “That’s great! Well I hope you feel better, let me know if you need anything I’ll be right over here.” He said pointing at the building next door. “And I mean anything!” He winked I know he doesn’t mean it like that because he’s super nice and friendly but me and my damn mind took it too far!

I walked into the cabin and laid down thinking of him as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed! Let me know in the comments below what you think. Chapter 3 on Sunday or Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Adam share a birthday... When Adam finds out that Noah is home alone on his birthday, what will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thanks for all the love I’ve been getting on this story so far! From this chapter on is when their relationship really builds. Hope you enjoy!

Today’s my birthday. I’m 16 finally and it feels great. I think the thing I’m looking forward to the most is being able to drive and get out of the house.

I mean I wanna start driving like right away. Then when I have my license, I’ll be able to go anywhere, do anything and finally feel free. 

Usually on my birthday I don’t like to do a whole lot, sleep in relax and eat a bunch of junk food and maybe go out to dinner. That’s literally the perfect way I would want to spent my birthday. And that’s exactly how today went.

I got up around 11:15ish which is late for me, usually I’m up by 9:30 but today my body must’ve known I wanted to sleep in and do nothing. Then after that I went downstairs to watch TV. My parents aren’t home, my moms a school nurse and she finishes next week and my dad works 7-4:30 at a chemical company.

My parents are both great hard workers and love me very much but sometimes, it’s good to just have my peace and quiet when I want to, and in my birthday is exactly when I need the quiet the most. 

I grab some chocolate sit down and start watching a movie. While the boring parts play I check my phone and see all these text messages, everyone wishing me happy birthday and posts on Instagram about me. It really makes me feel good.

I reply back and eventually realize it gets harder as more come on because it feels like you’ve sent “Thank You!!! :)” about 400 times. But I guess no one knows what I sent them so they’ll be fine. I guess to me it just sounds generic and lacks heart. But what else can I really put.

After the movie is over I reheat some food in the microwave and sit back down and eat lunch while watching another movie. Like I said, I don’t like to do a whole lot. 

The day goes by just as quick as the rest. But ya know, sometimes I wish I wasn’t alone, and that someone was here. That one day I wouldn’t have to spend my birthday alone. Of course my parents come home around 5:00 and they usually try to make the most of it but it never feels the same. I can’t go anywhere because I don’t have my fucking license.

Other than those complaints, life is fine and my birthday just feels the same as always. Maybe one day it’ll all change and maybe one day someone will actually appreciate me. 

Pastor Adams birthday is the same day mine is, which is kinda convenient and kinda awesome too. I would text him but I don’t have his number and I won’t see him. I guess I’ll just tell him Sunday at church. 

It’s around 3:30 when I get out of the shower, blaring music like always. I get out, dry off and check my phone... then that’s when I saw the text. The best text of my life, the reason I exist, the best birthday gift ever.

Adam: Hey Noah, just wanted to say Happy Birthday! I would’ve texted you earlier but it took me a while to find someone who had your number! So here I am saying it again, Happy Birthday! 🎊🎁🎉🎂🎈❤️

Well shit, I didn’t know what to say or how to reply, ugh! 

I left the text alone, finished drying off and then got dressed headed downstairs and just stared at my phone. Fine, I guess I’ll reply. I think the thing that really got to me was the heart at the end of the message, it would’ve been fine without that but I didn’t know what to do with that.

Me: Thank you so much Pastor Adam! Happy Birthday to you too! Hope you had a great day! 😊🎁🎉❤️

I sent a heart back, but I didn’t know if that would sound like too much, but he did send one back first so I guess it was cool!

Adam: Yes, I did have a great day, about to go out to dinner in a few hours at Texas Roadhouse did you do anything fun or special today?

Me: Well... not really, both of my parents work and I’m home alone every year on my birthday, so that kinda stinks. But other than that it’s been a good birthday.

Adam: Oh man! If I would’ve known earlier, we could’ve picked you up as taken you out to eat with us for our birthdays!

Me: It’s really fine. And you should spend your birthday with your family, not just some random kid who tags along lol!

Adam: I don’t think you’re some random kid to me, you mean a lot to me and my family, all those time you babysat my kids those long hours while we were away several times. 

I did do that, and I’m glad to know I’m not just a random kid to him.

Me: Oh don’t even mention it! That was a long time ago :)

Adam: I still want to take you out eventually. I mean if that’s alright with your parents and all.

What!!!! He wants to take ME out! 

Me: Ok! I’m sure I’d love that, anywhere you wanna go?

Adam: I mean, that is up to you, it is for your birthday.

Me: What if we make it for OUR birthday, and celebrate each other?

Adam: Ok, sounds good to me :)

Me: Wanna go to Chik-Fil-A?

Adam: Sure! I love their chicken sandwich! Are you free this Saturday? 

Me: Umm, not this Saturday my family is coming down....

Adam: What about the following?

Me: Yep, I’m all free then! 

Adam: Ok, double check with your parents and let me know if it’s cool!

Me: Ok, will do.

Adam: :)

Me: Hey, and thanks again for checking on me and wishing me happy birthday, it really meant a lot to me! 

Adam: Anytime! That’s what I’m here for, let me know if or when you ever want to talk, about anything at all, I’m here for you dude!

Me: Wow! Thanks, that means more to me than you’ll ever know! 

Adam: Just like you ;)

Woah woah woah WHAT! What did his last text mean? Geez, this is getting good!

Me: Thanks Again!

Adam: No problemo! (That is what the cool kids say right?)

Me: Hahaha! Yep it is ;)

Adam: Ok good just wanted to make sure I still got it. 

Me: I don’t think you ever lost it in my opinion.

Adam: Ok good!!

After we finished texting I had to take a minute and just think about WHAT JUST HAPPENED!   
I’m going out to lunch with him, and he’s taking me ALONE to CHIK-FIL-A!!!!

Man o man! I’m soooo excited, life is about to get a WHOLE lot better!

When my mom got home I asked her immediately! I just had to know, I’m sure she’ll let me go though, she always says I’m antisocial or some shit. But I’m sure she’ll think it’ll be good for me.

So I asked her when she got home and relaxed from work. 

“Hey mom,” I said carefully, “so Pastor Adam sent me a text and wanted to know if he could take me out to lunch next Saturday. Can I go?”

“Sure sweetie!,” my mom replied, “Why though?”

“Oh umm... I think because we have the same birthday and he wants to celebrate our birthdays together because he knows I spend most of my birthdays at home alone until you guys come home.”

My mom didn’t respond at first. “Well, you know we work and we HAVE to work. And I’m sorry about that Noah, but yes, you can still go.”

“Ok great! It’s at 12:30 at Chik-Fil-A.”

“Ok I guess you want me to take you then?”

“Yes please!”

“Ok, ok fine!”

After our conversation I went upstairs for “peace and quiet” and texted Adam.

Me: Hey, my mom said she could take me to Chik-Fil-A next Saturday! I’m all excited now :)

Adam: Me too! I know we’ll have a lot of fun! 

Me: Me too! Can wait 

Adam: ;) ❤️

Me: ❤️

Ok so the hearts might’ve been a stretch but who cares! He sent one first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 4 on Friday! Let me know what you think in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Noah go out to lunch together to celebrate each other’s shared birthday. But Adam really starts to open up to Noah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks again for all the love I’ve been getting in this story. I never would’ve thought that this story would get this much love. Here’s chapter 4. Enjoy!

Next Saturday could not come ANY faster. The week went slow and every day I just got more and more excited.

The suspense was killing me! It’s like I was placed in a bad romance movie and I’m just waiting for my Prince Charming to come and sweep me off my feet. Everyday it seems like I got more and more horny. 

Every night I fell asleep I dreamt of him and his voice whispering in my ear, his kisses brushing my neck his hands running all over me.

I shot a load almost every night, damn the pressure and the fun was killing me. My dreams may actually start to come true with this first time out together.

I know he doesn’t see it as a date, but I certainly do. I mean how can I not? 

When Saturday came I was soooo excited. I got dressed and made myself look nice. Put on a casual shirt and some nicer pants that matched. My shirt was red and my pants were tan, my black shoes completed the outfit. 

I brushed my teeth, did my hair and made sure I looked like a million dollars. The final touch was my axe body spray! I wanted him to know my scent and my smell. I wanted him to be able to breathe me in and enjoy it. 

The car ride there was typical with my mom. I had to keep my cool and not tell her my obsession over my Pastor. And when we arrived my heart was pounding.

I got out and said by to my mom. Adam texted me earlier that he would be here in 3 minutes which was two minutes ago so I probably beat him. I walked inside and didn’t see him. I kept looking outside and after three more minutes he pulled up. His black sports car accompanied him well. And when he got up I couldn’t stop myself from staring.

He looked the way he usually does, sandals (his favorite) ripped jeans (even though it’s summer time) and a short sleeve pink salmon shirt which made his pecs and arms look fantastic. 

He walked in, saw me and smiled. I just expected to shake his hand but instead he pulled me into a hug. A nice tight hug, he wrapped his arms around my back and I wrapped mine around his too. The hug lasted a little longer than it should’ve but I wasn’t complaining. 

We ordered our food and sat down in the corner. I’m glad we’re over here and not right i the middle of everything. This way, it’s more quiet and better for me.

“Hey, thanks again for meeting me here.” Adam said with a smile.

“Oh yeah no problemo.” I replied 

We chatted a little bit, mostly small talk. Like how our weeks were if we had any vacations planned and so forth.

But when I asked him if he had any vaccinations, things changed.

The rest of the conversations were all light hearted and fun. But his face dropped. He was more serious now then before.

“We probably won’t be going on any vacations this year...” He said, differently than the rest of his normal responses.

I wanted to push, but not too hard. I didn’t want to just say to him ‘hey, what’s wrong’ but something else. So I said “oh, why not?”

“Well it’s just...” he stopped again.

“Hey look,” I said, “you don’t have to tell me. But if you want to you know I’m here to listen. You told me the same thing, and now I’m here for you.”

“Fine,” he looked back up at me, “I’ll tell you.”

I was kinda scared at what he was going to say. What was going on in his life that he was so afraid to talk about, whatever it is must be hard on him. 

“My wife and I are getting divorced next week.”

I couldn’t believe it! He’s getting divorced (so now his wife won’t be a problem ;) )

“What? Why?” Was all I could manage to say still in shock.

“She told me that she felt like our love was dying and that I’m not a good husband anymore and that our love isn’t right anymore.” I could see the tears forming in his eyes, this is extremely hard for him. 

“I’m so sorry!” I said reaching my hand out putting it on his arm.

“It’s alright, she’s taking the kids too, and I think for me that will be the hardest part. They’re moving to Texas in two weeks as well. So this next month will be super hard for me.”

I truly was speechless, I never expected it to be anything this major. But I’m just here to listen right now.

“I don’t know how I’ll tell the church when they notice my wife isn’t around anymore and my kids have left too.”

“Well, you’ve always taught us it’s better to be honest and that it will get you farther than a lie. And it’s not like the church can kick you out for getting divorced. Everyone has problems and the church still needs a great leader.”

“I just hope I can still lead the church the way I used to be able to.”

“I have no doubt about that!” I said trying to cheer him up, “it’ll be fine and maybe once your ready you can get back out into the dating world and find someone who won’t leave you.”

“Yeah hopefully!” 

“Wanna talk about something else?” I suggested.

“Sure, anything can be better than this. What about your dating life mister?” He said pushing his hand in my arm.

Shit! Do I tell him? No, not yet. It wouldn’t be right and I need to be here for him now.

“Welllll... there is this gu- girl that I like. But she doesn’t know, and right now she’s going through a lot and I feel like if I make a move I’ll just push her away and it wouldn’t be right at this moment.”

When I looked up, he actually looked like himself again. 

“Oh wow! That really stinks Noah! I’m sure it’ll all work out for you.”

“Yes, I’m hoping so too.”

We stayed and talked for a few more minutes and it’s like the world was gonna and it was just him and I.

And I loved every second of it.

When we got up we threw our stuff away and my mom texted that she was outside, I told her 3 mins and then I’ll be out. 

“Thanks for coming again, this was fun!” Adam said. 

“Yeah I fun too.”

“Wanna do it again sometime?” 

My heart dropped. “Of course! I mean... I’d love to”

He pulled me into a hug. The same hug we were in when he greeted me. My arms wrapped around his back, and his which went down lower than mine about six inches above my ass and his head on top of mine and mine resting just above his pec. We stayed like this longer than the first time.

Then I felt his head come down to my ear, “you really have no idea how much you mean to me and how lucky I am to have you in my life.”

I got chills and my dick started to get hard. That’s when we heard “awww how sweet!” from behind. 

We pulled away, and turned around. There stood a little old women, a little shorter than me. “I love seeing father and son having good bonding moments and hugging. It warms a old lady’s heart.”

Adam spoke up, “Oh, we’re not father and son, I’m actually his Pastor.” 

“Oh, well are you sure you’re not something more than just Pastor and teen?”

“Oh no, we’re not I promise!” I spoke up.

“Oh well son,” she said, “maybe you need some help.” She walked away without another word.

“Weird.” Adam said.

“Yeah it was. I think she thought we were a couple.” 

“Yeah but obviously I’m 36 and you’re 16 so, probably wouldn’t work.” He joked.

I laughed, my heart wanting it to happen on the inside. “No probably not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! It’s really starting to pick up now and it’ll only get hotter and spicer. Chapter 5 will be on Thursday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a year and a half later and a lot has happened since Adam and Noah’s lunch at CFA... they’ve grown closer, hung out a lot more, and secret are being revealed! Read to find out what happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I cannot believe all the love I’ve been receiving in this story! And thank you to the two amazing people who bookmarked it! I love you guys!! :)

A year and a half later...

I’m now 17 and a half and a lot has happened since then, let me catch you up real quick. 

Pastor Adam told the church that he was divorced and the church took it really well. He’s still our pastor but his wife and kids have moved out and now live in Texas, he hasn’t seen them since.

I’m doing great! Pastor Adam and I go out to lunch every Saturday now. He’s free because he lives alone and I feel bad for him. Sometimes I go over to his house and have dinner. I can drive now so I head over to his house whenever. We’re a lot closer and I’m probably his closest friend and him mine. 

We hug every time we see each other. I haven’t come out to him yet or anyone but I’m definitely doing it soon. 

Pastor Adam does this new thing where he’s only at our church 2 weeks of the month and the other times he goes off to guest speak somewhere else, the first time he didn’t take me with him but the other times he has. We’ve had a lot of fun on these trips. 

The best part is the car rides and just the hours we spend together, I feel like I’m more in love with him now then ever. And my heart aches almost every time that I see him. 

And gets better, most nights, it’s too late because they’re several hours away and we have to share a room, they’re just full size beds and we each get one. Sometimes I wish there was only one big bed that we had to share but I’ll keep dreaming. 

And now to present day...

It’s Saturday and Pastor Adam and I are driving on our way to West Virginia, it’s quiet a ways away from Scranton Pennsylvania where we live.

The conversations are our normals. We’re huge marvel fans, he loves Hulk because he’s super strong, and undefeated but I remind him every time about his fight with Thanos and how he lost. I always say that Black Widow is better, who is my favorite.

“No no no, Black Widow is only human.” 

“Soooo that means nothing! Hulk looses all of his fights now, he can’t even protect black widow anymore his “lover”” I say that last word with air quotes.

“But that doesn’t mean he isn’t the best.”

“Ugh fine! I’m just excited for Endgame to come out next year!” 

“Me too! I betcha Black Widow will die haha!”

“You wish, she’s the least likely to die. On all the charts predictions she’s the lowest.”

“Ugh fine, but if anything happens to Hulk, I’m suing Marvel.”

“Same with Black Widow!”

The conversation continues on and I love every second of it. My parents aren’t big marvel fans but I really am and yeah it shows.

He loves marvel just as much as me and that usually is a big conversation starter between us.

We have tons of inside jokes about it and more more add on all the time.

When we arrive at the our hotel near the church it’s Saturday night and we are exhausted. Well he really is more than me, I mean he drove and I just kept him occupied. 

We got into our hotel and they look the same as the rest we’ve stayed in. We do our usual routine, I plop my stuff on the bed on the right and he to the one on the left. 

We then hop into bed and order food from the hotel, usually a burger or pizza. We then just talk about normal boring shitty things. But this time I had a story.

“... so you’re telling me that while I was preaching last week that the noise I heard was a lady who hit her head because she fell asleep listening to my sermon?” 

“Yep!” 

He busts up into laughter and then I do too. It really was funny watching the lady hit her head. And apparently he thought so too. 

The conversation then turns into all the other funny things he’s seen while he was a pastor. Someone brought their dog one time to church and it got loose and ran away and the one time someone burped really loudly and the whole congregation died of laughter.

Then we got into our pjs once we were done and relaxed watching some tv. Luckily the Avengers were on so we watched that, we almost have the whole movie memorized, lines and all.

But while we watched it I debated on whether or not telling him and me just coming out. Would this be the right time? How would he react? What would become of us? 

All these questions ran through my head.

“...Noah! Noah? Noah?!?!?”

I snapped back into reality! “Hey you missed the good part when Black Widow beats up Hawkeye!”

“Oh... sorry.” I say still thinking.

I might’ve made it a little too obvious because then he said “What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything right?”

He got up and sat on my bed with me. He was facing me, both our legs crossed, me at the head of the bed him at the bottom only about 3 feet space between us.

“Please tell me...” he whispered.

“I would love to... but I can’t.”

“Why not? I’ve told you everything there is about me.”

“Well... if I tell you you’ll never seen me the same way again. And then it’ll tear our friendship apart. And you’ll never speak to me again.”

He scooted closer, “I really don’t think it could be that bad, Noah.”

“But it is!” I burst into tears. “You don’t understand what’s it’s like keep a secret this deep that it will literally destroy every single friendship I have and it’ll destroy ours the worst.” 

“Please, I promise you! Nothing can destroy what we have.” He moves so our legs are connected and then he takes my wrists in his hands.

I look him straight in the eye... and debate the hardest decision of my life. 

“Please...” he says one last time.

My heart pounds, I feel sick and then I say it, “I’m gay.”

I look him dead in the eyes when I say it. And I expect him to push me away, stop holding my wrists and to start yelling at me. But he doesn’t....

I’m still sobbing. Instead he sits up with his lower legs bent and he’s sitting in them and he pulls me into a big hug. And I’m just sobbing and sobbing. 

He let’s go and pulls away, then says. “I’m not against you being gay, that’s actually something I’ve disagreed with in the church for a long time. And it’s hurt my reputation but I know what I believe. There is NOTHING wrong with you. If you want to date guys, go for it, and don’t let anyone stop you. I’m not going to treat you any differently because of this.”

He pulls me into another hug and i just continue sobbing and think. The hardest part for me to believe is that he actually accepts me and that me telling him was the right thing to do. 

“Noah, I’m tired and I’d like to get some sleep if thats alright?” He says and let’s go. 

“Oh yeah, sorry!” 

He gets up and walks over to his bed and lays down, but before he turns away he says, “never hide who you really are because Noah, you’re beautiful in every way.”

My heart almost melted inside and I just said, “thank you, thank you for everything and all that you’ve done for me and for... understanding.”

“No problemo!” He says, mocking the way I say it. 

I laugh and drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go!! I know I know, surprising right? Chapter 6 on Monday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Adam knows, what will happen next when he convinces Noah to tell his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Love you all so much, in case you didn’t see I added a new tag at the end. So if you’re not ok with this you can just skip the end part with Noah and his parents conversation.

I’m woke with a slight tap to the shoulder and “Noah, it’s time to get up for the sermon.” 

I rolled over and was greeted by Pastor Adams smile, “c’mon sleepyhead!” He ruffled my hair, then walked away.

I got up and we did our normal routine, the weird part was, everything was normal. It’s like he didn’t treat me differently.

It’s like he sees me for me and doesn’t treat me any differently. And that truly is what I love about him. 

When we finish we go down and grab breakfast, the same usual Hotel food, bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes.

Not that I’m complaining, just used to it I guess. The morning gets even better when we talk like we usually do and it’s like nothing has ever changed! And it’s like the world is still spinning around.

After we finish we head back up, grab our stuff and walk over to the car, we put our things in and head down the road. 

The conversations are still normal and that’s what bugs me the most. 

I want there to be something different, but I don’t know what. I guess I just expected the silent treatment and no one to talk to on the way there. 

But nope, still our old conversations and it’s the best thing ever. 

When we get to the church we’re greeted and just like usual shown where Pastor Adam should sit and when he should come up and all that good stuff.

I’m always asked if I’m Adams son but I always say no and then they wonder why I come along and it just spirals into confusion for the other person, so lately I’ve just been saying yes and throwing them off. 

When the service starts they all start the same, some music and then the pastor at the church talks and then introduces Adam. 

When Adam goes up in his nice suit it just shows how fit he really is. And man from down here he can be my god any day.

I try my best to pay attention and sometimes the only thing that helps is Adam himself. And the way he looks at me almost every sentence because he knows I’m the only true familiar face.

And that he knows that I’m the true one that’s been with him the whole entire and that I’ve stuck with him through it all.

The service ends just as quickly as it starts and I’m greeted by several people with the usual comments. 

“Wow! You have a great pastor!”

“Are you sure you’re not his son?”

“Where are you from again?”

“What’s your name?”

“How old are you?”

“What do you want to do when you’re done high school?”

“How long have you gone to the church where Adam preaches?”

And the list could go on and on, but I don’t want to bore you. 

When the majority of the people leave and Adam is done talking, he walks over to me and asks if I’m ready to go. I say I have to pee quickly and run to the bathroom while he talks to the pastor at the church.

When I’m in the bathroom I hear the door open but no one move after, I try to turn around to see if someone’s waiting but there is more than one urinal so they could use the one beside me.

When I’m done I’m half scared I turn around then there is an older gentleman standing there. “I know what you are!” He says at me a little angrily.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I say. 

“You’re gay!” He yells. 

My heart drops! How did he know? I try to play it off, “no I’m not, you don’t know anything about me.”

“Ooohhh yes I do! My son is gay too and he looks at his husband the same way you look at your pastor.” 

“Well, you have the wrong idea. I’m not in love with my pastor.”

“Whatever you say. But I know kid, I know.”

He walks out and then I wash my hands and turn to look for Adam.

I find him in the same spot talking to Adam. I walk up to him “Hey Noah, Pastor Dan was just-“

“We need to go! Now!” I say. 

“O-Ok!” Adam stutters.

“Bye Pastor Dan, thanks for inviting us!” Adam yells as we walk out.

We get in the car and Adam looks over worried, “What’s wrong, Noah?”

“Someone knew that I was gay! Did you say anything?”

“No no! Not at all! How’d they know?” He wonders.

I lie, “I have no clue but someone the dude in the bathroom figured it out and then confronted me. I just wanted to get out of the church as soon as possible.”

We start driving, “I’m not sure how he knew but that must’ve been so awkward!”

“Yeah... it really was.”

The rest of the ride was pretty normal, just the usual talk again. But then it hit me...

“Adam, should I tell my family?”

He knew what i meant, “I would, they’ll be just as open and loving if they really care for you!”

“Ok thanks Adam! I think I will!” 

When we arrive back home it’s 11:00 at night and we’re exhausted. Adam drops me off at my house and I thank him and tell him how much he means to me again. 

Then I walk in and find my family lounging about. My sister is still up and she’s three years younger than me which surprises me. 

“Hey honey! How was the trip?” My mom asks.

I then fill them in on how it went leaving the part out about the old man and me telling Adam. But I am telling my family tonight. 

“Hey guys”, I say when I’m finally settled down, “I have something really big to tell you. And it’s been on my chest for a long time. And I want you to know that... I’m gay.”

My mom gasps and my sister started laughing, but my dad was the one who took me by surprise. 

“GET OUT! GET OUT!”he screamed standing up, I was in tears and stood up. Running out the door.

“AND NEVER COME BACK, YOU ARE DISOWNED FROM THIS HOUSEHOLD AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!”

I ran sobbing and crying down the street with just my sweatshirt and phone in the middle of January freezing my ass off.

I knew exactly where I was going. I was too scared to try to go back and ask for my keys to my car so I ran as fast as I could and went to the only place I felt truly safe. 

I knocked on the door and out came Pastor Adam in lounge pants and a t-shirt. “Noah? Is everything alright?”

“Can I come in?” I muttered.

“Sure sure please come in!” He said stepping out of the way of the doorway and in I went.

I sat down on his couch still crying a little bit. 

He came over with a box of tissues, a blanket and said “Noah, what’s wrong, tell me what happened.”

And I did....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! And if you skipped the part at the end, all that really happened was that Noah’s parents kicked him out and told him to never come back. So he ran to the only place he felt safe... Adams house and told him what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Adam finally sit down and talk it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I can’t believe we’re over half way done with this story! I promise you I saved the best for last, and things WILL heat up I promise!

When I told him what happened, Adam felt horrible. He couldn’t believe that my family kicked me out, he felt like it was all his fault and I did my best to tell him that it wasn’t. 

“This is all my fault!” Adam said pacing around the room.

“No, it’s not. You had no idea that this was going to happen.” 

“I guess you’re right, but I just feel so bad. I mean, I’ve known your family for years and never thought your dad would just kick you to the curb.”

“Yeah, I honestly didn’t think so either. I knew the conversation would be rough, but not that rough.”

For some reason, I was actually calm with the whole situation and what was going on. Adam was the one stressing out, but I couldn’t figure out why I was so calm. Maybe it’s because he’s here with my the whole time and I’m trying to calm him down. Whenever I’m around him it’s like the world stops and it’s just us.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Adam suggested.

“Nah, that’s ok. I don’t really want to go back now...”

“Oh, ok.”

The conversation kinda died after that. Then there was that long awkward silence in the room that I eventually broke.

“Well... I’m glad this happened over Christmas break, to be honest.”

“Haha! Why’s that?”

“Well, if it was during school, then I don’t know if I’d get there without a ride and without a home. N-not t-th-th-that I’m saying this-this is my home.”

“I understood what you meant.” He said and smiled.

“Okay good!” I smiled too

“Can’t believe Christmas is in 3 days!”

“I know, it’s come so fast!” I said. “Do you have any plans this Christmas?”

“No... when Erica took the kids and moved with her family she told me she wants no part of me. So that means her family doesn’t want any too. And my family lives in California, I just saw them for Thanksgiving and it’s too fa and expensive for me to go down every holiday. So I’m just here for Christmas.”

“Oh, wow! That sucks... I’m sorry.”

“Oh it’s alright!” He said, “I’ve gotten used to the quiet. Well, not now.” He said motioning to me.

“Are you sure me staying here is ok?”

“Oh yeah, it’s the least I could do.”

“Thanks again.”

“Don’t mention it.” He said standing up.

He walked away and went into the kitchen. And the second he did tears ran down my cheeks. I just couldn’t help but thinking about how in love with him I am. About how he was the one who took me in when no one would. He truly cares about me and that’s why I love him. I know it’s illegal, but there’s this part of me that just sees past that. 

My family hated me and they didn’t want me at all, but coming out was one of the best things that I ever did. It showed the true me and I love that. The best part is that he expected that too, when no one else would. 

I’ve lost so many friends to telling people that and when I thought they wouldn’t mind, they did. He truly has been my best friend and that sounds lame to say, but it’s true. And I love him. I love... 

“Noah!” Adam said walking into the living room, “are you alright?”

Shit! My tears, “oh yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” He sat next to me on the couch, our knees touching facing each other.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about how you took me in and cared for me when no one else would. And about how everyone else left me but you stood with me and cared for me.”

“Wow... Noah, you know I’d do anything for you. Any-thing!” He stressed. 

“Yes, I can definitely tell now. And it means the  
world to me.”

“Well, you mean the world to me.” 

My dick moved. Should I tell him now, should I   
tell him how I feel? Should I confess my love,   
would I ruin it all for me, for us? Where would I   
go then? Ugh! My heart is torn!!!

“I-I want to tell you something...” 

“Sure, what is it?”

“Actually, I can’t, I can’t. It’s too hard.”

“No Noah, please tell me!”

“No, it’ll ruin everything. It’ll ruin the last little bit of love that I have from someone.”

“Is that someone me?”

My heart sank, “Y-yes!”

“Nothing can ruin our friendship.”

“Yes! Something can! This thing can, please! I don’t want to tell you right now.”

“O-okay Noah.”

“I’m sorry.” I said tears pouring down my cheeks. 

“It’s alright,” he pulled me into a hug. 

My legs were over top of his hanging on either side. And our dicks were touching, which I didn’t mind. And I was just pressed against his chest. And he hugged me and didn’t let go. And I sobbed. And then eventually, there was darkness and the world faded away. I fell asleep wrapped in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only say that the next chapter is one of the bests ever! I can’t wait for you to read it on Thursday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas time! And well, Noah just might get his Christmas miracle ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters, hope you think so too!

When I woke up, I was in my own bed. Adam must’ve carried me. Which in all honesty, I didn’t mind. I mean who would mind him quietly picking you up, and then tucking you into bed. It’s like a dream come true. 

Christmas is right around the corner, in fact, it’s actually two days away. And I already know what I need to do. 

Adam has done so much for me, it’s honestly not ever real. I mean, he really is like a father to me. 

When I woke up, got dressed and hopped out of bed, Adam was in the kitchen making breakfast. When I opened my door, the smell of bacon and eggs hit me like the best punch in the face ever. 

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen, there he was back turned to me, making eggs. While he was busy, I was busy myself. Checking out his ass and back muscles. Together, they make the perfect combination of the guy I’m crushing on. 

Eventually he turned around, “hey Noah, how’d you sleep?”

“Oh, umm... good! You?” I was caught staring. 

“Not too bad either, I had to carry you to bed last night.” He smiled, “don’t be shy, I have plenty of food on the table.” 

“Ok, thanks!”

I grabbed a plate and within no time, we were enjoying a meal, just the two of us, and it was great. Then I decided to confess a secret, id been hiding for so long. 

“Guess what!”

“What?” He said playfully.

“I’ve never had bacon before.”

In that moment, I watched his face drop. He was stunned. “No way! You’re lying!” 

“I know, it’s crazy!”

“Well, now you’re trying some.” 

“I guess I will.” I smiled and took a piece that he handed to me. 

“So, why haven’t you ever had bacon before” he asked.

“Well, to be honest, I’ve always wanted to wait to share it with someone special. And now, I think Im finally able to.” 

I looked up at him, and he had the biggest smile on his face, “oh Noah!” He said, but it was more like moan. 

I bit down on the piece. And... blah! 

“Yuck! This is horrible! Absolutely gross!”

“What! You’ve gotta be kidding me! Bacon is the best thing ever.”

“No way!” I put it down on my plate. 

Adam reached over and grabbed it. “Well more for me.” He bit off of where I bit and ate the whole piece. 

It honestly was cool that we were comfortable sharing food. 

“Hey, do you think you could take me to the store?” I said as we were cleaning up. 

“Yeah sure, what for?” 

“It’s a secret....” I said, and nudged his side.

“Noah, you don’t have to get me anything!” He said.

“Well, I want to. You basically took me in, and I want to repay you.”

“Oh alright!” He finally agreed and off to the mall we went. 

Luckily, before my parents kidded me out, I had my wallet in my pocket too. And I always save up around this time. I like to spend about $150 on each family member. But since I don’t have any except Adam, I’m spending it all on him.

When we got into the mall. We split up, he said he was getting me something too. Even though I said me staying at his house was enough, but he didn’t buy it, so he went off to get me something. 

It took me forever to finally find the right things, but this is what I ended up getting him.

\- A new pan (because he loves to cook)  
\- New shirts (3) with his favorite marvel character (Spider man)  
\- A blanket (his wife took them all)  
\- A wireless phone charger (just because)  
\- The latest Marvel game for PS4  
\- A campfire set  
\- Remote control helicopter 

I really hope he likes everything. And if not, well then, I did my best. 

When I finished up I texted him and we met up. He was shocked when he saw me walking towards him with 8 bags.

He had 5 in his hands. “Wow! That’s insane! That’s not all for me right?” 

“Yes sir it is!” I said all smiles.

“You’re a mess!” 

“Yeah, I know.”

We made it home and I took the wrapping paper and tape that he had back to my room and wrapped it all quickly. My skills aren’t the best, but they make due.

I walked out, and when I did, he had everything all wrapped too. I put his under the tree as well. “Wow, you’re quick!” I said putting the last one under the tree.

“What can I say, I’m awesome.”

“Whatever you say...” I said jokingly.

The rest of the night we just watched movies and did nothing, which is exactly my kinda night. 

The next day came and went too, even though it was Christmas Eve, we didn’t feel like doing much either. We had gifts and we had food too. And it was snowing too, so we stayed in too. 

But as the night winded down, I couldn’t help but have those thoughts come I my head again.

Should I tell him?

What will happen?

I know I need to. I really need to. 

Ugh! 

My head is just spinning and spinning as I lay in my bed. And nothing is helping nothing at all. 

Eventually I must’ve fallen asleep and woke up. The clock read 8:07. I knew Adam would be awake, he’s still a child who wakes up early to see what they got. 

I got up and opened the door and when I did I saw Adam sitting on the floor in front of the tree with the biggest smile. He was wearing a gray tank top (which complimented his muscles nicely) and blue plaid plant. “MERRY CHRISTMAS NOAH!” He shouted. 

I laughed! “Merry Christmas to you too!” 

I sat down on the floor on the other side of the tree. We divided our presents and got started. He opened every single one and thanked me a million times. 

Especially with the Video game and the Helicopter which he said thank you a few extra times. Gosh he is such a kid, and I love it. 

When I opened mine I found a book by my favorite author and a few other things such a new clothes and a journal. But the last one he had me open was a ring and engraved on it said “You’ll always have me” 

I started to cry. And at first, I didn’t know why. I mean was it from the emotional gift or was it from my past. Maybe a little bit of both. I got up and hugged him and the world melted. 

In that moment I knew. I knew what I had to say, and I knew that it was the right moment too. That he truly does love me and this would be the perfect chance. 

But not quite yet, this was the mood. We cleaned up and sat down in front of our stuff again on the couch getting everything out and checking it all out. 

My heart was beating like crazy. I know if this doesn’t work that I don’t know where I’ll stay. No one will want me. But these feelings were killing me. And they were all bottled up inside the whole time.

“Hey Adam.” I said, barely audible.

“Yeah Noah?”

“I think I’m ready to tell you what I’ve been wanting to now for a while.”

“Ok Noah, go ahead.” He said putting down his things facing me. 

I face face him too and decide to finally say it, it really is now or never. “Adam, I really like you. And I mean not just in whatever we have now, but I desire you and I want you. I have been for a while, and I know that’s a lot. And I understand if you want me to leave.”

I look up at him, and he just looks at me. Then, it’s like God himself answered my prayers as he leaned in. He put one hand on one side of me and the other on the head of the couch and leaned into me. 

We were just inches away. And he closed it. Our lips smacked hard together. And he moaned and moaned between breaths of air, “Noah!” 

I dug my hands into his hard ass arms, and he melted on top of me. And we were pressed together. Then I felt it. His tongue across my lip and without hesitation I let him in. 

And be explored my mouth with his tongue. He moved his hands and rubbed my nipples and stomach. Just running and grabbing skin through my clothes. 

Eventually he pulled away, still close. “You’re not going anywhere.” And he kissed me again.

The world melted away and it’s like I was happy again. It’s like my past was gone and it’s just my future with him that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! They finally kissed! Next chapter on Monday!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah talks to Adam about the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed the last chapter! There is some smut in this chapter ;)

I woke up the next morning in my bed again, Adam must’ve carried me again. ADAM! 

Shit! Then last night all came back to me, we... we made out...and then somehow I must’ve fallen asleep, and then... ughh! 

WAIT! My pants are on right? Ok ok good they are. 

Ugh! Getting up and talking to him is going to be awkward as hell. 

But I did anyways, I opened the door and my heart pounded. There he was walking across the living room when he saw me and stopped. 

“Good Morning!” He said with a smile.

Did he forget what happened last night?

“Ummm... g-good morning!” I said back 

“Hungry?” 

“Not really...”

“Ok well I’m gonna eat some breakfast.” 

“Ok sounds good.”

Ok this is SUPER awkward. 

I just kinda stood there for a little after he left. And then I walked into the kitchen too to see him chowing down on some bacon. 

I sat down across from him, and he looked up at me. “Any plans for today?” He asked.

“Not really, maybe just relax and... I CANT DO THIS!” I snapped.

“Do what?” He asked concerned. 

“We made out! Last night! And-and-And you act like nothing just happened.”

“Well I didn’t want to rush you into anything.”

“Well not talking about it won’t help.”

“It-it was a mistake.” He said 

My heart dropped, did he not love me back? What happened?

“What do you mean?” 

“I didn’t mean to kiss you and I shouldn’t have.”

“But- I meant it.”

“Noah, you’re 16, I can’t love you or do anything with you.”

“Why? Please!”

“It’s illegal Noah!” He raised his voice, “it wouldn’t work.” He said calming down.

“But, no one has to know.” 

“That’s not the point.” 

“But please!” 

“No Noah, no!”

“Adam! Think about it, we both want this, why fight it?”

“Because, I can’t do that to people... to you.”

“But it’s what I want too!”

“I know- and maybe in time we can, when it’s legal.” 

“Adam! Please! Let’s just see where this goes.”

He looked at me, debating it for the first time.”

“We don’t have to have sex, just date like we’re teenagers.” 

“Noah...”

“Please?”

“Noah..”

“Please??”

“Alright! But if this goes too out of hand I’m calling the plug on it, you understand?”

“YES YES YES!” 

“Alright! Now give me a hug!”

I walked over to his chair and hugged him, it really was kinda awkward, I didn’t expect my back to hurt either from bending down but it was totally worth it. 

But most importantly, I didn’t expect what would come next...

His arms slid lower and lower in my body past my back and butt to my legs, there he grabbed them, stood up and picked me up, he carried me back into his bedroom, my dick was right in front of his face, and the way he carried me looked like it hurt him, but all I did was stare at his face as we walked back slowly together just staring at each other. 

He plopped me down on the bed and then backed away, still in front of me, God he looked so sexy, the shirt he wore was just begging to come off. 

He took a step closer to me and my knees brushed against his inner thighs. 

“This is where you’ll be sleeping from now on, no longer all alone in that bed... do you understand?” He said bringing his hand up to my face. 

“Yes sir!” I said, and my dick twitched when I did so. 

“Good boy! Now... tell me, what turns you on, and yes I know we won’t be doing anything sexual, I just want to know, tonight I wanna treat you right, but not dick sucking sexual. You understand? Is this what you want?”

“Yes! I want this is so bad!!!” I said so excited!

“Ok so, what turns you on.” 

“Well, I’ve always had a huge licking fetish, like especially neck licking and armpit too, just the feel of that... mmh! Oh and I love it when my thighs get kissed too!”

“I can work with that.” Adam said. “Lay down and take your shirt off, close your eyes too.”

I did as he told me and I closed me eyes, suspense just waiting for me. 

“God! Your body is beautiful!” He said running his hands up my chest. I wasn’t the most toned but I wasn’t a skinny little thing either. 

“Don’t move, or squirm. I promise I’ll make you feel good!”

That’s when I felt a small kiss to my neck, and the weight on his body slowly pressing on me. Each kiss light and delicate, I moved my head back to give him more access. I wanted this! 

Then that’s when I felt it, the small wet tongue brushing my neck, it felt good! And in no time, the kisses became more heated and it became a mixture of tongue and lips, I ran my hands up his arms and his hands held him self up.

Eventually, it was all tongue, just his tongue slowly and slowly moving across my neck, I moaned and screamed out, “ahh goddammit” this felt amazing! He just licked each one faster and faster, my neck was soaked in his saliva! We were both moaning like crazy, nothing compared to when we were skin to skin. His touch just melted over me. This is where I knew I belonged.

He licked and licked still, some slow and long others fast and short. He felt like a dog, just licking and eating at my skin. He licked all over, not just in one spot, all over, the sides, the front, and right up to my chin and down to my collarbone. Sometimes he would stop and spit on my neck, then lick and smear it around. Gosh! He knew how to make me feel good. 

He slowly worked his way down after playing with my neck for about ten minutes. He lifted my arms up and licked at my armpits. Then it hit me! “Sorry, if they smell really bad!” I know it was a silly thing to be worried about, but I was. 

He pulled away for a brief second, “Noah, I love the way they smell,” he gave my right one a small lick, “and taste.” He said winking at me before diving back into the right one. 

He pulled at the hair with his teeth making me moan like crazy. 

By the time he was done with the right one it was covered in his tongue. Saliva was dripping off it and goddamn, did I feel amazing. 

He moved over to the left one and licked too, I was more ticklish on the side for some reason, and I could help but let out a small giggle. And that drove Adam crazy. He licked more and more, I tried to stop him, but he still held my hands above my head so I couldn’t. 

Now, it just turned into a game, of him licking and tickling me, which I didn’t mind at all. It felt good, he felt good. 

Eventually, he stopped. And he moved down even further. He licked each nipples, but only once, “these” he said, breathing over each one, sending chills down my spine, “I’ll save, for when we actually do something.” 

Then, he move down, to my belly, and he playfully licked there too. His tongue felt amazing, and he cleaned my belly button out. Licking and sucking on the skin around it. 

“I want everyone to know you’re mine.” He said, and I didn’t know what that meant. Then he moved over to the right of my belly button, and sucked and bit a little harder than before. At first, it was pain, but then, it was pleasure! 

When he was finished, I looked down and there was a reddish-purple mark, and I knew he marked me for good. And I love it. 

Never once did he touch my dick, or go below my waist. He promised me he would leave it all for that special night. That one night. 

And when I looked down at his finished work, I saw my body, the bite, the wetness, the scratches, the pain, and the pleasure. And I knew, that I was his. 

He moved back up to my head, so we were lying right beside each other. And we kissed. It wasn’t a hard kiss, or a light one. It was me, wrapped in his lips, giving my all, sucking on his tongue, pulling, then letting go, then sucking and melting into him. 

And we fell asleep. And I was at the happiest moment in my life, with him by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did y’all like it? Next chapter on Friday! Only three chapters left :(


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Adam head to the movies and have sex for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned... there is graphic detailed sex.
> 
> Annndddd... I’m back! I never wanted to be gone this long m, I really didn’t. I was recently diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder about 3 weeks ago. It really took a toll on me and I’m still working on understanding and grasping it all... 
> 
> Enough about me, I’m sorry this took so long, I wanted this chapter out of all of them to be perfect because this is the chapter they finally have sex. I hope you enjoy and understand that this was definitely worth the wait.

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, and... was that a hint of oatmeal?

I had a smile on my face, maybe it was because of the night before, or just the fact that for once, my life is turning out alright.

I mean, I don’t worry about my parents, and I’m sure they don’t care about me either. I haven’t spoken to them in forever, and don’t plan on doing so either. They hated me, and I knew it from the beginning, even before I came out.

I push all of this to the back of mind, and get out of bed. I realized I don’t have a shirt on, and grabbed one before I walked out. The hallway is short and it takes five seconds before I’m out in the living room. And to the left of the living room is the kitchen.

I walk in and Adam is turned the other way with his back towards me and him making scrambled eggs. 

I walk up to him, stand on my top toes and place a kiss on his check. I pull back and see him smile. “Good morning!” He says. 

“Good morning to you!” I smile back. I’m still close to him, and our lips meet. It’s just a little kiss, not a peck, or a kiss that lasts for minutes. But our lips stay together for longer than usual, which I don’t mind.

After we finish our kiss, Adam raps up breakfast and it’s served. We grab plates and dig in immediately. 

We just chat and talk, and for once, I feel like I’m normal. Like my life is going to be alright, and it’s all because of Adam. 

Adam makes me feel safe and secure. Like there is nothing that could ever step in between us, and I won’t let anything do so. 

We plan to go to the movies. I’ve been wanting to see Knives Out for sometime and we decide to go. 

..............

We clean up from breakfast and get going. We looked and got tickets for a 11:15 showing.

Today feels normal. It feels good. And it will be. 

We get some popcorn before the showing. I love to put butter on it, so I squirted a lot on. I picked up a piece and shoved it in, I half missed from the excitement and some butter ran down the side of my face. 

“Whoops” I said. This got Adam attention.

He turned around and looked at what I did and laughed. I reached for a napkin, but he stopped me. “I got it” he said.

He moved towards me and licked the butter than ran from my check, up to my mouth. 

“Fuck!” I moaned.

Then I realized what was happening. “Adam!”  
I pulled away. “Not right here, not right now.” 

“Oh yeah. You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” I said with a smile, “I just don’t want anyone to see that I know.

“I understand.” He said and wrapped his arm around me and into the theater we walked.

................

When the movie was over, I was tired, and feel asleep in the car on the way home.

When we got home, Adam woke me up and helped me into our bed. It was about 3:15 in the afternoon. Adam tucked me in, and started to leave. 

“Hey!” I said, “can-can you stay with me?” 

He looked back and smiled. “Of course.” 

He got into the bed beside me, and it felt just like last night, and it was perfect. I scooted up so I was laying on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat and hear it slowly. 

And I loved the sound of his slow soft breathing that came out of his mouth. It was heaven. 

His breathing and heartbeat put me to sleep.

.......................

When I woke up, I realized Adam was still sleeping too. I slowly lifted my head off his chest and looked over at the clock. It read 6:57. Damn! We really slept in late. 

I realized I was hungry too. I rolled over and looked at Adam sleeping. Fuck he looked adorable. 

I sat up on my forearms and leaned in to kiss him awake. 

At first, he didn’t move. But after three kisses, I felt one in return. It was gentle and sweet, mouth-closed too. I pulled away for a second.

“Good afternoon sleepyhead!” 

He laughed. “Hey, Noah!”

We kissed again. This time, he wrapped his arms around me. And I ended up on top of him. We kissed and kissed. 

This time, it became more and more heated. Adam didn’t even lick my bottom lip for permission, this time he just shoved it in. And I didn’t mind at all. 

I opened my mouth more to let him know I approved. His hands slowly moved down my body while our tongues danced together. 

His hands reached the lower part of my shirt and he pushed his hands under it. I ran my hands on his arms, clawing and pressing. 

He rubbed up my back until he got to the top part of my shirt and started to lift it off. He broke the kiss for a moment and my shirt was off before I knew it. 

I was exposed, but with him I didn’t mind. He ran his hands lower this time. Our tongues were still dancing, and this time, he pushed in my mouth with his tongue as hard as he could. I moved my tongue out of the way, letting him shove his tongue down my mouth as far as it could go. 

I was so distracted by our mouths, that I didn’t realize how close to my butt his hands were. And the closer he got, the more anxious I got, and the more pressure I put onto his arms from my hands. 

He eventually moved them all the way down and gripped my ass. He squeezed causing me to moan and break the kiss. The second I broke it, he flipped us over so I was under him.

This time, he attacked my neck. His hands were still squeezing my ass. It was like he was shaping them, molding them with his hands. 

While his hands were down below, mine were above my head useless to his control he had over my body.

His tongue was still at my neck during it all. And this time, it wasn’t all tongue. His lips always felt good against my neck, and this time was no exception. 

He broke off my neck for a moment. “I want to mark you on your neck too, just like I did on your belly, is that alright?”

It was sweet that he asked, “sure, it’s not like we’re going anywhere for the next few days.” I said winking, “but first, you have to take off your shirt too, I wanna see you too.” 

“Deal” he said smiling. 

I put my hands to use and took his shirt off. I only got to stare at his beautiful pecs and toned stomach as he was back on my neck. 

This time, he marked his spot (just above my collar bone) with his tongue quickly, then I felt a mixture of his teeth biting, lips sucking, and tongue licking all at once. This caused my hips to buck, and the loudest moan to escape me. 

My hips could only go one place, toward Adams. He did the unexpected and started to move his hips against mine. I moaned, his hands still on my ass, and lips still against my neck. 

He was grinding against me, slowly and slowly he knew how to move his hips well. Then... I started to get hard. I didn’t want to, we said we would wait right?

Then, I felt his, he was getting hard too!

We both stopped, he took his hands off my ass, his lips off my neck, and stopped grinding against me. He looked at me, “Noah, im so sorry. I didn’t want this to happen, at lest not yet.” He apologized.

I thought for a moment. “Adam, we said we would wait, I’m 17 and a half, but, I don’t know if I can wait 5 more months. Just... JUST DO IT NOW. I want you now!” 

“Are you sure?” Adam asked.

“Yes, now fuck me!”

Adam wasted no more time, digging his hands back under into my ass, his lips were moving down, and I just caressed his shoulders. He got to my nipples, “I told you I’d save this for when we actually did it.”

“I love a man who keeps his word.” I said winking. 

Adam smilies and dug his mouth onto one. 

“Fuck!” I screamed out. I bucked my hips again, this time, he used his hands to keep our hips together, slowly grinding against me. 

If I thought his tongue felt great against my neck, it felt the best on my nipples. I moaned and moaned, and Adam knew I loved it. 

We both grew hard again, and we pressed against each other harder than before. Adam removed face from my nipples and reached down to look at my pants. 

“It seems these are getting to tight for what’s going on in there.” He said. Slowly unzipping my pants. He never once touched me though. 

I shimmied out of my pants then Adam took his off too. We removed the sheet and comforter that was on top of us, I felt cold at first but realized that I had Adam to keep me warm. 

He returned to his usual position, back to my nipples and chest, i felt like he was giving me all this pleasure and I didn’t know how to repay him. 

This time, the more and more he played with my ass, the less and less my underwear we on, my dick was still covered, but my ass was almost uncovered, until it wasn’t anymore, just my dick.

He took his hands off for a moment when it was all off my ass and then, slammed down hard, grabbing more aggressively than before. 

I moaned so hard I sat up, as Adam moved down to above my belly button. This time, he was back to mostly licking, over and over, all over. He licked the place he left a mark the last time. And it didn’t hurt, it felt like pleasure.

While this was all going on, I thought of what was really going on, Adam was licking my stomach, his hands palming my bare ass, his dick and my dick grinding with just underwear in between, my hands on his shoulders. My head thrown back and my voice in a fit of moans and noises like never before.

Adam eventually made his way down to my underwear line. And then he stopped. 

“This is it Noah. Do you want this?”

“Yes!” I moaned, “I’m ready.”

He nodded, and he took his hands and palmed at my dick for the first time ever. This was the first time my dick was touched by another person.

He then, moved his head down and licked up the dick, soaking them underwear causing me to just freeze watching. 

“Watch.” He said.

And he slowly pulled my underwear down, revealing my hard ass cock. 

He slowly wrapped his hands around it and pumped it a few times mainframe it harder than I’ve ever made it on my own.

I was still frozen, watching... learning.

He then bent down, and licked a stripe from the base to the tip, sticking his tongue in the tip of my cock. 

I snapped back into reality, and out came a little precum. 

Adam smiled at it, then looked up and saw the worried look on my face. “Don’t worry my love, I’ll get it for you, it’s normal.”

He bent down and licked it back up. “Here taste” he moved back up my body and licked into my mouth. Fuck! I tasted good! I moaned. 

Adam pulled away and moved back down, “and that’s not even the good stuff!” He said.

“Alright, here we go, I’ll be gentle. And slow at first. But I know you’ll love it.” 

He took my cock in his hand, pumped it twice, then wrapped his lips around the head sucking on my cock for the first time.

I moaned and moaned so much I sat up and gripped the side of the bed. Adam pulled off “everything alright?” 

“Fuck! Do it again, it felt amazing!” 

And he did it again, and again and again. He went down on it all and choked a little. Adam felt good. He always did, I knew he would. 

He went faster this time, and bobbed up and down. Then, it hit me, I HAVE TO CUM! 

I pushed Adam up, “I’m gonna cum!” 

“Oh no not yet,” Adam said. 

He took my cock and stopped it immediately, there was no movement, and nothing happened, the urge slowly went away, but I was still hard. 

“Damn, you know everything... even how to control when cum comes out!” 

“Yep, I’m a master at it all.” He said coming up and kissing me. I could taste myself, and I tasted pretty fucking good in my opinion.

We kissed for a minute then Adam said “do you wanna try? Sucking me off?”

“Hell yeah!” I said. I was nervous on the inside but Adam pleased me the whole night it was my turn to do the same.

I bent down to my knees, this time he was standing off the side of the bed, and I was between him and the bed on my knees. He still had his underwear on.

I slowly pulled them down and in front of me bounced a 8 inch cock. 

“Holy shit!” I exclaimed!

“It’s all yours Noah.” He said above me.

And I put all the nerves down, grabbed the cock and sucked down on it. Adam bucked forward a little causing me to choke a little. 

“Fuck Noah, just like that” he said gripping my hair with his hands.

I swirled my tongue around and around causing him to continue to moan. It felt good to finally give him the pleasure he gave to me. 

I sucked him off and off for a good 10 minutes. 

When I was done, I had a little liquid on my lips and let Adam kiss it off of me. 

Then he moved over to my ear, licked up it then said “can I go inside of you?”

I was surprised, but remembered that this was a part of sex. 

“Please! But be gentle this is my first time after all.” I said teasing.

“Then turn around and we’ll see. He said winking. 

I did what I was told. 

“Lay out on the bed and push your ass up and out,” he commanded, and I followed, “this will hurt but you’ll feel so much better when you open up.” He instructed.

Then I felt it, a finger against my ass hole. “Here we go” 

He pushed his finger inside of me, and it felt painful at first, but then he pushed it in and out slowly to help stretch me out. He did this three more times, the third one hurt the most but eventually he said I was ready. 

“Noah,” Adam said, “I’m glad I was your first time, this was probably the best sex of my life.” 

I leaned my head back and kissed him gently. “I’m glad you were my first too.”

He lined his dick up with my ass and slowly pushed inside, “ahhh!” I moaned and yelled. 

“It’s alright Noah, I’m right here.” Adam reassured against the side of my neck licking up it.

Then, before I knew it, his dick was all the way in. And Adam kept his promise to me, he went nice and slow. In. Out. In. Out. The pain turned into pleasure. 

Adam kept on hand wrapped around to my stomach for support, his lips on my neck, and one hand stroking my cock. I kept both of my hands on the bed for support and to grip when I felt pain.

He turned me around eventually so I was on the bed and he was standing fucking me while I was laying down and he was staring down at me. We kissed to. And it walk melted away. Everything. Tonight was more than perfect for me. It was the best night.

After about 15 minutes, I started to feel the urge to come again. “Adam!” I yelled.

He understood, and stroked me faster, and fucked me a little faster too. “Ahhhhhhh!” After 15 seconds, I spilled my seed all over my chest, and I smelled like me. 

Then, Adam started to do the same. “Ugh, fuck I’m gonna come too.” He pulled out of me and for the first time, I felt empty. 

Adam moves up to my stomach too and came on it as well releasing a big moan as he did so.

It was all on me like a work of art. I was his masterpiece and he was my painter.

Adam bent down and scooped up and as much as he could off of me and fed it to himself. Then, we moved back up to the pillows and laid down. Him leaning over towards me, he kissed me.

I could taste myself, and a mixture of himself in it all. And to be honest, it was the best fucking thing I’ve tasted. 

After our tongues tasted each other for a little bit. We pulled apart. I laid on his chest again, just like we were before we ever woke up. I looked at the ceiling. We were both panting.

“Thank you. For everything. And for this.” I said to Adam.

“Anytime my love.”

And we drifted off to sleep. The night was perfect. And we were complete.

...............

I heard a knock on the door at 12:07 in the morning. I got up out of bed, and didn’t wake Adam. I didn’t know what it was, or who it was.

I got to the door, opened it up... and saw two police cops. “Hello. Are you Noah?” The officer to the left said. 

“I am.” I replied nervous as hell.

“Is this your son?” The other officer asked turning around revealing my parents.

What the fuck? Was all I could think. Why were they here?

“Yep, that’s him officer.” My mom said, my dad nodding.

“Do you mind if we come in son?” The officer tomorrow the left said. 

Heaven was definitely yesterday. But Hell came early this morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y’all think? Let me know in the comments below! New chapter by the end of the week  
> :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Noah deal with the consequences of their actions from the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fresh off my mind, I didn’t wait this time and here it is for y’all! Thanks for all the support through this journey with me. I know this chapter is shorter, but the final chapter is coming TOMORROW!!

I couldn’t believe it. My first reaction was to shut the door, run, get Adam tell him we had to go. So I tried...

I slammed the door, but the officers stopped it with a loud bang. They came in, and I backed up into the kitchen. My parents came in right behind them. The noise was loud, I wanted to get Adam, but at the same time didn’t. I didn’t want him to be caught up in all of this, I couldn’t let this happen. My life will be over.

No sooner did Adam come storming out of our room, “Noah is...” he trailed off when he saw the cops and my parents. I just looked at him with tears in my eyes, what else could I really do. 

“That’s him officers.” My mom said, “he’s been sleeping with my son, and he’s not 18 yet.”

Adam looked as pale as a ghost. “Mom, you have no proof, nothing at all that says that at all, now get the HELL out of Adams house.”

Adam still didn’t say a word.

“Oh yeah,” my father said reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and pointed it to me, “then what’s this?”

On the phone we’re pictures of Adam and I kissing at the movie theater tonight. “Our friend was there last night as well and saw this, she took a picture and told us immediately. We didn’t know where you went.”

“It’s not like you really cared where I went anyway you bitch.” I said to my father. 

“Son,” the officer chimed in, “what exactly is going on here?”

“Oh they didn’t tell you,” I said amused, “they found out I was gay, and kicked me out, at age 17, then, they didn’t get in contact with me until six and a half months later. They don’t care about me, but I really don’t know what the fuck they want to get out of this fucking drama they always make up.”

“So, are you saying you and Adam aren’t sleeping together?” The officer said.

“No, why the hell would anyone think-“

“Noah.” Adam interrupted, “stop.”

I turned around, with that “what the fuck are you doing?” Look.

“I’m not admitting to anything, until we get a lawyer.” Adam demanded. 

“Are you denying that you and Noah were not fucking?” My dad said.

“I’m not saying anything.”

“I thought you’d say that, so we already had a warrant given to us after we showed the photos. These officers are going to search this damn house and find something.”

Adam and I sat down on the couch unable to do anything. My parents just looked at me with such disappointment the whole time.

After about 25 minutes, they came out and said “we found something on the bed that could point to a sexual interaction. We have is bagged and it will be tested.”

My parents just smirked, I was caught. There wasn’t shit I could do to stop it. It was either my seed or Adams and it didn’t matter. 

In about two hours they came back with the results, “Adam please stand up, you’re under arrest for having sexual relations with a minor.”

Adam looked at me, and didn’t say a word. He walked out with tears in his eyes. 

My parents walked out behind me and closed the door. I was alone.

“FUCK!” I shouted, “fuck fuck fuck!” 

I threw everything I could get my hands on, I punched the couch, threw a chair, I was so fucking angry. 

Then, after the anger came the tears. And I sobbed. I cried so hard I couldn’t stand, and I knew that what Adam and I had would be over. 

I couldn’t do it anymore. I hated my life, my parents. Every-fucking-thing.

I knew an officer would be back in about an hour to take me down to the station and deal with me. I knew I wouldn’t go to jail, they found Adams sperm and charged him with rape. Even though it wasn’t. Adam told me before he was taken away to agree that it was rape, he didn’t want me to get in trouble either. 

I was alone. I was a mess. And I was going to get Adam out of jail if it was the last fucking thing I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will it all end? Find out tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 12/ The End Of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been two months since Adams arrest. And it’s up to Noah to do whatever he can to break Adam out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT!!! It’s the end!!!! Thank you endlessly for the love and support. I hope you all enjoy.

It’s been two months ago today that Adam was taken away. Two fucking months. So, let me catch you up n what’s happened with me so far.

I’ve become a new sensation all over the news, so much that I now have 400k followers on Instagram. A lot of people hate me, but there are some comments that tell me that people agree with me, and that what I did wasn’t wrong. 

I haven’t seen Adam since, no one will let me, no one will take me. I live with my uncle now... or more like I live at home. He goes out every night just about to hit get drunk, then stumbles in late at night to pass out. He gets up around 8:00 am to go to work, then comes home around 5:30 to leave again at 7. 

I’m homeschooled now. I decided I didn’t want all the hype and comments at school about what happened. I’ve dealt with it enough online to make up for the lost comments and looks at school.

That’s about all... oh! I don’t see my parents either, my life is better off that way and they agree. So we don’t talk. 

Adams big trial is in one month exactly, on April 21st. If Adam is found guilty, my parents will get $500,000 dollars for corrective prosecution. If, for some reason, he isn’t found guilty, then he gets the money and can leave a week after the case is over. There will be three court meetings. April 21st, May 2nd, and the final one on May 23rd.

The good thing is... if he wins, he’ll be out a day before our shared birthday! He deserves to have the best birthday a man could ever have. And it shouldn’t be spent in prison.

Today is a big day for me however, it’s my first public announcement since Adams arrest. I get to make a statement on the whole event. I’m going to try and plead for Adams case, hope that somewhere in the state of California that the law will see past this and he can walk away free.

I do have to think about the part as well where I can make it worse. Where I can ruin the whole entire situation and make his punishment longer. I’ll do my best, and I guess that’s all I can do.

The meeting is held right outside of the church Adam used to pastor at, he was officially fired while in jail which is sick a dick move. But I do understand.

When I walked up to the podium, my heart was racing. I couldn’t breathe, I was so sweaty, everyone would be watching. 

I knew my parents would be watching too. They want to know how to beat me, destroy me, take any of my words and twist them to help their case in whatever way they can.

I cleared my throat, took out my speech and stared at it. It didn’t feel right anymore. That speech was how I felt a month ago. But it no longer felt real. I folded it back up, looked up and began.

“I know many of you are here to hear my confession on the whole situation with my Pastor, Adam. Well, it’s true. We did sleep together.” I paused for a moment and heard many camera clicks and gasps, “I know you all may not believe me, but it is true. I’m seventeen, almost eighteen, and I had sex. Yep that’s right! I. Had. Sex! It happens all the time right? There’s stories all the time of two teens who get pregnant because they couldn’t hold their dicks inside their pants until they were of legal age, which is seen as socially okay. But why the fuck don’t they get punished. They may get that awkward stare, but nothing worse. And in some places, guys are praised for fucking a girl and getting her pregnant. But, if a girl and a guy do it, and he’s over seventeen, all hell comes loose. Why? Well, society is fucked up. I understand if it’s a rape, I really do. And right now, the man I love is sitting in jail because he is falsely accused of raping me. Well, I asked for it. What’s the law against that? Why the fuck does he have to sit in jail? Because I wasn’t eighteen. Oh like those five fucking months we’re going to make a difference. Why does the legal age have to be eighteen? Our parents always push us to grow up as fast as we can. They want to expose us to the real world. They want us to get a taste of reality and make our own decisions. I’m seventeen, and I know for a goddamn fact that I’m old enough to make my own choices. Teens are so messed up because we’re told to do something but the law tells us no, when our parents tell us to do it. And if putting ourselves out there means making mistakes and fucking up every once and a while, you better believe I’d rather do that then be told what to do, and have my life controlled because we can’t make our own choices. The law shouldn’t take away someone I love because we had sex and they didn’t like it. I should be able to understand that I wanted it, and that others can make the same choices too. I’m pleading with the law, change the age of relations with a legal adult to 13 and older. At thirteen, teenagers are learning who they are, and if they want to have sex, then let them. Fucking let them! No longer am I letting someone make the rules for me. I’m no longer going to be controlled because “that’s how it’s always been.” I’m going to question it. I’m going to fight it, and I bet you any amount of goddamn money that I’m not the only one who feels this way.”

When I finished, I looked down at everyone. There wasn’t clapping, but there was a lot of talking. I walked away, and went over to Adam and I’s lawyer. His name is Brian. Brian is hot too. He’s got that long beard, with a Harley Davidson motorcycle. “How was it.”

“Well... I’m sure you’ll make the news again tomorrow too!” He said with a little bit of sarcasm.

“Great!” I said and rolled my eyes. “Hey, so... no one has taken me to see Adam since he was taken in, can you?”

“Really? You haven’t seen him yet? Hop on and let’s go!”

Brian was nice, he had a way to comfort people like no one could. I got on the back of his bike and off we went.

The prison was about an eight minute drive. Brian walked me in, got me checked in, and then left me to go back with Adam, “I’ll wait out here when you’re done!”

“Thanks again!” I said.

Was I nervous about seeing Adam? Fuck yeah...

I didn’t know what to think, what to say, how to react... I wanted to cry and smile when I saw him. But I didn’t know how to keep my calm.

When I got to him, he looked almost the same. I sat down in the chair across from him, a glass barrier blocking us. I picked up the phone. He had a little facial hair this time, something I’d rarely send him with.

“Hey Noah!” He said. He was happy to see me. He wasn’t mad. Why would he be? I don’t know... I really didn’t know what to expect.

I calmed down to the sound of his voice “Hey!”

“I saw your speech today, what killer job!” He smiled!

“Thanks! I’m hoping I can make a difference! I want to get you out of there as soon as I can.”

“I know you do, and you are definitely helping to the best of your ability. But, you have to think about the fact that I may not leave for years... or never.”

I didn’t want to think about that, a life without Adam, even the thought of years would kill me. 

“I know. But I’m going to do whatever I can. I’m going to go to the judge tomorrow and see what I can do ahead of time.”

“Just... don’t get in trouble. I don’t want you in here either.” He winked.

God I fucking missed him! 

I laughed, “alright I won’t! But I wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, at least I’d be in there with you!”

“I’d rather be on the outside with you though than you in here.”

“Me too..”

We got quiet for a minute. An officer walked over, “one minute.” He said to me. I nodded.

I didn’t want my time to end, I wanted to stay with him forever. I needed to be. I missed him. 

“Noah, before you go. I have to tell you something.” 

My heart was beating with anticipation. 

Then he said it, “I love you. And I always will.”

“I love you too!” There was no hesitation at all. I felt complete because I knew I was in love, and he loved me back. 

I got up, said goodbye and left. I would miss him until next weeks first court hearing, but I could wait. I had work to do. I had a judge to persuade, and Adam to get out of jail.

If I looked back on our relationship... I’ve had a crush on Adam for years. And I waited years to hear those words and I finally did. 

I waked out to go to the lobby, and thought of all the ways I’d love Adam forever.

But first, I had to get him out of jail, and off I went to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a way to end the story without a cliffhanger... buuuttttt, because of all the love, I’m excited to announce I’m writing a second part to the story, coming the beginning of August 2020!


	13. Poll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need some help on what to write next! 
> 
> https://linkto.run/p/G2VGFKLL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in a long time, but I need some help :)
> 
> https://linkto.run/p/G2VGFKLL

So... I’ve been trying to think of what to write next and I cant pick just one thing to write about. If y’all have any ideas let me know and ill write about it! 

Here’s a link to vote on some ideas... 

https://linkto.run/p/G2VGFKLL

Ill also put the link in the notes as well :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another link to the poll as well. https://linkto.run/p/G2VGFKLL Please vote and let me know what y’all want to see next!


End file.
